G'huun
Uldir|other= }} G'huun (pronounced GU-hoon) is the fifth Demon Old God of Blood worshiped by the blood trolls of Nazmir as a loa, and referred to as the Blood God. It was inadvertently created by the Pantheon who experimented on the imprisoned Old Gods, as they tried to find a solution to the problem that they posed. G'huun is less powerful than the other Old Gods, but the threat he poses is still potentially world-ending. He seeks to break free from Uldir, where he was experimented upon by the titans, and spread his rot and decay across Azeroth. Grand Ma'da Ateena and the blood trolls consider themselves the children of G'huun. History Origins G'huun was accidentally created by the titans when they experimented with means to solve the problem posed by the Old Gods. They used Uldir to "try to figure out what makes Old Gods tick", including performing experiments. This led to "some creepy and weird stuff inside it", and G'huun is the result of years of experiments where the titans couldn't figure out how to cure this Old God disease. When they experimented upon the Old Gods' unending, ravenous need to corrupt, they unexpectedly created a perfect avatar of that desire. G'huun is nothing but rot, pestilence, and decay, the ultimate parasite who cannot stop itself from consuming its host until it is gone.G'huun (tactics)#Adventure Guide He was locked away in the facility of Uldir sealed with three seals, though over time, only one would remain. During the final era of the Council of Tribes, a blood plague broke out, killing thousands of trolls. It was deemed that the bodies, too polluted for proper burial, would instead be burned and kept in special urns. As time progressed, this method became commonplace among the Zandalari in disposing of their dead.Urn of Passage After the great plague, there were still those who clung to the magics of the blood god. They tested their magics and perfected them. One such relic was a totem, which when concentrated upon, would drain not just the life from their enemies, but also their blood, infusing the caster with it and altering them in unusual ways. This was the dawn of who the Zandalari call, "the blood trolls".Sanguinating Totem Because G'huun has no need for technology, the blood trolls regressed into a more primitive state compared to other troll races.BlizzCon 2017, World of Warcraft Demo - Nazmir Zone In Battle for Azeroth ''.]] With his prison weakened, G'huun's corruption begun spreading across the land, threatening to cover all of Azeroth. He also started wresting control over the souls of the dead from Bwonsamdi, the loa of death, leading to a conflict between them. G'huun corrupted Hir'eek, the loa of bats, and turned him into his servant. Adventurers worked alongside Jo'chunga and struck Hir'eek down in order to weaken G'huun's forces. Zul and his allies General Jakra'zet and Yazma worked to free the Blood God by undoing the last remaining seal, in Zuldazar. Notes *Although they are both Blood Gods and worshiped by the trolls, G'huun is unrelated to Hakkar the Soulflayer. *He was also referred to by Jeremy Feasel as an "Old God type creature". References See also * Blood troll * Old Gods * Loa External links Category:Blood trolls Category:Loa Category:Old Gods Category:Demons Category:Aspects Category:Deities Category:Gods